Marco's Birthday Special
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: Looks like someone forgot his owns birthday!, Read as The whole crew prepare for the First division commander's Birthday. Not beta'd Read at your own risk


**It's October 5th here in the Philippines so.. **

**Konnichiwa! My little fireballs~!, Happy birthday Marco- ****_sama! _**

*** Gives a cake with lotsa~ layers ***

**Me: Happy birthday to you~ To belong to the zoo~ Like an Ostrich like a Peacock~~ The~~~ Turkey is you!~**

*** Runs away from an angry turkey ***

**Me: Leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I luvyah disclaimer~ ( Randomness is AWESOME! )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moby Dick<em>**

The deck was filled with whispers and betting, As for the new member of the crew. Which is the pyromaniac, Ace

Stared confusedly at his brothers betting and whispering about today's plan. Finally Ace gave up trying to figure out and asked what's going on.

" What's up? " He asked at the group of commanders whispering to each other

" About time you wake up! " Izo said as he grabbed the young narcoleptic teen.

" Anyways, Got an Idea on what are we going to do " Izo said. " To do what? " He asked

" What?, No one ever explained to you kid? It's Marco's birthday! " Fossa exclaimed.

" Eh?! Its his birthday? How old is he? Anyway? "

The commanders exchange glances, and smirk devilishly

" 40 something " Thatch answered with a grin

" Or maybe 50 " Jozu supplied

" I think 70 " jiru said

... 40... 50...70 ... What?!

" You look like you're going to faint, What are you all doing here, yoi? " They all turned their heads to meet the first division commander

They all acted innocent and chirped: " Nothing " They said while whistling

Marco raised his eyebrow but shrugged it off. " Pops wants to meet you all, yoi " Marco said

Immediately, They went to their captain's cabin. A grin placed on their captain's lips under his white crescent mustache

They are aware too, That the first division commander forgot about his birthday.

" You can leave now, Son. " Whitebeard said to Marco. " Pushing me out, Ey?. Well whatever you're discussing I hope it wouldn't involve anything about me " He said with a lazy smirk and left, Hand waving lazily as he closed the door

After he left, Whitebeard laughed " Gurarara, He forgot, Didn't he? " He said

They chuckle, " Looks like it, Pops " Haruta said as she shook her head lightly

" Gurarara. Does anyone have a plan already? " Whitebeard asked

Izo, Thatch and Haruta smirked devilishly. " Gurarara I see you three have plans already. Why don't you share it with us, Sons "

Marco left his room after finishing the stack of paperwork that is assigned to him. Stopping in his tracks. He scratch his head and uncertain of something

" I know I'm forgetting something... But what is it? " He mumbled but shrugged it off as he continue his way to the kitchen for lunch

Haruta, Giggled after Marco left. Sitting on Stefan. She rubbed it's fur " Better warn the others, Don't 'ya think? " She whispered to the dog

Grabbing her baby den den mushi, She spoke " Bird is near the nest " She said  
>Immediately there was a reply " Aye, Got it"<p>

* * *

><p>After getting their look out message. The cooks including their head cook, Thatch. Immediately hid the cake and cleaned up the messy kitchen. Marco got their just after they finished hiding their cooking tools. Like nothing happened. The kitchen that look like just a storm had passed was cleaned like nothing happened<p>

Marco raised his eyebrow, Suspicious at them. They may have cleaned the whole kitchen but they've forgot to clean themselves. An icing on a chef's lips, food coloring at someone's apron, Flour at Thatch's hair. Thatch grinned trying to pretend nothing happened- He still doesn't know about the stains on their clothes - " Need something, Mate? " He said hands tied together behind him

Marco spoke " Just finding Lunch, And what's with the stains on your hair, yoi. Is that flour? What will you need flour for? "

The cooks cursed at their mistake, They also forgot about doing Lunch! As for Thatch he yelped and panic about his hair. Which made them stared at him amused

Trying to cover up their first mistake, John. The second head cook, Spoke  
>" We're doing a new recipe for Teach's pie. And... We got distracted. " He said with a sheepish grin<p>

Marco look at him not-amused, The cooks isn't know for their recklessness of forgetting something in their schedule. Unless it's so Important that they need everyone's help

Before responding at the Second head cook's excuse, He found himself being pushed away by Jozu and Vista at the kitchen.

" H-hey! What's with you all pushing me away, yoi " He said but was ignored, They closed the mess hall's door and John said; " The Lunch is coming soon! Just come back later! "

With a sigh, He turned his heels and left. Trying to find something to do.

" Marco! Look out! " Rakuyo shouted from behind. Regretting his decision of facing his direction after hearing his voice.

Macey _**( A/N: Dear Kitsune Fire-fox-san, Can I borrow the Macey name? It's just so cute! )**_ Rakuyo's weapon/pet hit the unsuspecting blonde

They stumble to the ground, Luckily for Macey she's a made of steel and wouldn't feel the impact. But unfortunately for the unsuspecting blonde, It doesn't mean that because he's a phoenix and can regenerate he wouldn't feel anything and completely free from pain. Marco, Rubbed his sore head, Before his flames automatically lit when his phoenix felt something that's hurting his master. After Rakuyo catch up he smiled sheepishly as he help up the commander. " Sorry, Macey ran away.. I couldn't catch up on her.. "

Marco, Again lift his eyebrow. Macey is known for being loyal and behave when her master is beside her. Marco look at Rakuyo Not-amused

He also notice the confetti all over Rakuyo's hair. Macey is chewing on a gift wrapper

' Gift Wrapper? Confetti? And the flour and Icing at the kitchen... Also people keeping an eye on me... ' He snorted ' Something is up, and they're keeping it a secret, huh?... Wow they're good at keeping a secret ' He thought sarcastically

Marco knows that the crew is bad at keeping a secret, Specially when they're excited.

Before Marco could say something Rakuyo dashed away with Macey " See 'ya! " Rakuyo said as he got away out of the first division commander's sight

Marco sighed tiredly, He decided to take a shower first before finding out what the crew is up to

* * *

><p>Namur and Ace were at the crow's nest and checking the blonde's actions, They also notice Marco is getting suspicious at his brothers actions<p>

Namur sighed " I bet he'll find out about it sooner or later " He said. Ace couldn't agree even more. He's right Marco WILL found out sooner or later, But an Idea sparked at the teen's mind. Ace grinned cheekily" No he wouldn't "

Namur lifted his eyebrow **_( A: He have eyebrows?! )_**Then the teen pulled the fishman

* * *

><p>Izo licked his lip and wiped his sweat falling at his brow, He grinned satisfactorily at his work. He was planning to give the purple jacketShirt to Marco later. So he Immediately folded it and put it in a bag before anyone see it. Exactly after she hid the bag, An angry Marco burst into his room.

Startle, He look at the doorway revealing Marco. His face cover with make-up and his hair tied into pig tails. And the most hilarious part was his clothes. He's wearing a pink frilly tutu and ballet shoes.

Izo decided that it wouldn't help if he laughed or giggle it will only worsen the Phoenix's mood, The cross-dresser smiled amusely " Let me guess it's either both of the Idiots or One of them " He said. Marco frowned " Ace and Namur, yoi " He said

Izo lifted his eyebrow " Namur?, Well that's a... Surprise. I'll bet my beli that Namur just got drag by Ace " Izo said as he chuckled amusely

Marco's eye just twitch and sighed in defeat " But he wouldn't get safe ... Later after I remove this stuffs " He said

Izo rose from his seat and went to his make-up kit ( Which is a **_HUGE_**box ) and grabbed his make-up remover

" Here it will be removed easily when you use that " He said as he push the Phoenix away of his room " Goodbye! " Then Izo slammed the door close. Marco sighed as he walk his way to his room trying to avoid more glances

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Hour ago : Ace and Namur <em>**

" I don't think this is a good Idea... " Namur mumbled as he followed the teen, Crouching to avoid Marco seeing them, Which Namur think is useless because the man know Observation haki.

Ace put his finger infront of his mouth : " Shh, He'll hear you " He said in a low voice. Namur just go on and shook his head at the teen's plan.

Ace know Marco wouldn't be knocked out easily so Instead he stole a seditate on the sick bay, They almost didn't get out the head's doctor wrath but thankfully Oyaji called the head doctor

Ace isn't known for his aiming, Heck he don't even know how to put a gun to safe mode or how to put bullets in it. Neither is Namur. So Ace's first attempt was a failure. It landed at the wall beside Marco, Which alarmed Marco after seeing it. Immediately he went to Ace and Namur's direction panic rushed through Ace's body so He just kept on throwing the seditate luckily Marco got shot on his neck.

The bad news is, It doesn't seem to work. Both of them paled, They should've knew that it wouldn't effect on Marco eventually. Marco's hand was placed on Ace's shoulder with no grip but a **_Gigantic _**hammer hit on Marco's head, Which sent him down. ( I mean come on who won't be? It's a gigantic hammer! and it hit on his head! It's a miracle he haven't get any brain damage, you know )

The two went to check if Marco is still alive, Then Blamenco and Blenheim appeared " Is he okay? " They both said in union. Ace shrugged " Neh, I think he will... " Then Ace grinned wickedly

" Oi, Oi what are you planning to do? " Curiel said as he went to them

" Oh nothing~ Just a small project " He said as he grabbed a box full of Make-up. ( Which No one knows where he got it )

" I don't think that's a good Idea... " Kingdew said from the crow nest

" Oh C'mon don't be a party pooper guys " Ace said with a pout

" Whatever.. Just don't drag us in... " Jiru said as he threw a look full of pity to Namur who just sigh

* * *

><p><strong><em> ~ Present<em>**

After rubbing the Make-up off and Searched for his clothes ( Which was found at the kitchen, And he was kicked out ... Again ) Marco is sure gonna give the teen a beating... But he decided that he will take it easy on Namur because he was just dragged by the pyromaniac teen..

He went out of his room and sensing something weird was happening. He look around, He realize that No one was around. He narrowed his eyes... Something weird is happening... He stop in his tracks and think hard to figure out what was the special thing that they kept on blabbering about the whole day... Sighing in defeat he went to the deck.

Haruta suppress a giggle as he watch the first mate shock face, He truly forgot about his birthday!

" Happy Birthday! " They all cheered. Thatch went and show him a cake that have a Bird which head is a pineapple and saying ' yoi ' And Thatch ran for his life as he sang " Happy birthday to you~ To belong to the zoo~ Like an Ostrich like a Peacock.. The~ Turkey is you! "

* * *

><p>After an Hour of chasing Thatch. Whitebeard quiet them down as he raise his glass<p>

" Happy birthday, Son " He said as they all cheered. Then the three troublemakers ( Thatch, Haruta and Ace ) Quiet them down

" But really Marco, How old are you? " Ace asked

Marco smirked " How old do you think? "

The crowd started to betting " 20! " Someone said

" 50! "

" 60! "

" 1! " They look at the man, Which just laughed his ass off

" Hmm.. I think I'm forgetting something " Marco said as he stroke his chin, " Hmm, What's that? " Ace asked. Marco smirked deviously " I forgot to beat someone's ass "

And the Teen and The Fishman ran their ass of whole night long~

* * *

><p><strong>Ace:<strong> Do you think he grew tired of chasing us?

**Thatch: **Hey what did I do? Why am I with you guys?

**Ace: ***shrugs*

**Marco: **Got 'ya

***They all turned to the first mate, Who's grinning wickedly ***

*** Screams like a girl ***

**Me: Leave a review!**

**-_XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


End file.
